Summer's mystery kiss
by Imamonster12
Summary: Souichi's past soon to be revealed, but was university really the first time that Morinaga had met with Souichi?
1. Chapter 1

Summer's mystery kiss

Winter breeze blew gently through the pale white windows. A white light peering through the glass, allowing the room to make a beautiful ashen glow.

Morinaga was in the kitchen preparing dinner for tonight, as Souichi was typing hard of his laptop with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

Morinaga shortly made his way to the living room and gave a joyful smile at the sight of his beautiful Senpai sitting down on their sofa…'_their' _sofa… the fact that they were actually living together after all those year was just amazing!

It didn't take long for Souichi to realise that his Kohai was in fact staring at him, causing the beautiful man's cheeks to turn to a shade of pink,

"What the fuck are you looking at Baka." Groaned Senpai and he shifted his laptop onto the coffee table, and giving his glasses a readjustment,

"Oh." Morinaga shook his head out of his daze and just smiled again, "Dinner will be done soon…"

Morinaga watched as his stunning Senpai stood up and made his way past him and into the kitchen,

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Morinaga asked as he hurried after his Senpai,

"I want some coffee alright, you don't have to follow me." Souichi barked grabbing hold of a mug and putting it in place for the coffee machine,

"Ah sorry, I was just curious…Senpai is something the matter, you seem…distant." Morinaga was right. All day he hasn't had a proper convocation or encounter with anyone throughout this whole day, and it was starting to worry Morinaga very much.

It all started when Souichi got a package sent down from his sister Kanako, they were both unsure of why she didn't come down to their place herself, but Senpai opened it willingly as like every package, but froze when he saw what was inside. Abruptly he snatched away the package and ran off to his room for half the day. It was so distressing for Morinaga to knock on the door every half hour to ask if everything was alright, and all he got was "Go away!" or "Leave me alone!" Until finally Souichi appeared out of his room later on that day, and just simply carried on with his school work. Morinaga couldn't possibly understand what Senpai was up to, and what was going on in that mad mind of his…but all he could do was try.

"Huh?" Souichi asked as he picked up his cup of fresh coffee, and stared into the dazzling green eyes of his kohai, until realising how beautiful the man before him looked he quickly looked down at the floor blushing slightly,

"Senpai…after that package being sent…you ran off to your room, rather lost looking and didn't come out for half of the day…please Senpai, tell me what's inside that package." Morinaga asked, feeling rather desperate,

"It's nothing, don't worry about it—."

"no, please Senpai…I want to help." Morinaga said gently taking Souichi's hand, with a caring smile. Senpai's breath hitched with shock and he quickly slapped his hand away from his Kohai's.

Morinaga quickly placed down Senpai's coffee mug before he threw it at Morinaga's head, and once again took Souichi's hand,

"hey let go-!" but he was silenced by soft lips over his own. Senpai stumbled backwards in shock, and as usual, all of his anger and denial washed away in that precious second.

Morinaga just kept softly kissing his Senpai longingly but lovingly. Souichi couldn't do anything once again, his fingers were entwined in his Kohai's shirt, since his knees were growing weak from a simple touch of Morinaga. Morinaga's hands moved up and down Souichi's long ash blond hair, stroking and twisting every inch of it, making Senpai instantly relax in Morinaga's arms. He was sure to stroke the strand of hair around Senpai's ear since he knew he was very sensitive there,

"W-wait…ahh." Souichi moaned annoyed, but with a hint of pleasure,

"Please Senpai, tell me what's wrong." Morinaga sighed carefully moving away from his confused Senpai,

"Huh?" Suddenly reality struck back to Souichi, soon sending an angry fist flying towards Morinaga's face,

"AH!" Morinaga cried when the fist struck at his face,

"Don't just suddenly kiss me you BAKA, why do you keep doing stuff like that?" Souichi hissed, while placing a fist over his lips and trying to hide the fact that his face was bright red,

"I'm sorry Senpai, I just wanted to get you to tell me what was wrong!" Morinaga whined. But all Souichi did was walk away from his Kohai and into the living room, "Senpai!" Morinaga called after him, but he kept walking towards his room, '_oh no, don't tell me he's going to lock himself in his room again…' _

Souichi stopped in front his door and gave out a sigh,

"You really want to see it?" Souichi groaned, giving out a hint that he definitely didn't want to show Morinaga what he has hidden in his room.

Morinaga gasped and quickly rushed off after his Senpai, and stood by him by his bedroom door,

"Yes!" Morinaga said excitedly, '_maybe he's got a sex magazine and was spending half the day learning different moves for me…woah.' _Dirty images of Souichi on top of Morinaga came flooding through his sick mind. Unfortunately Souichi noticed and slapped him round the face,

"OUCH, what was that for?" Morinaga asked painfully wiping the soar mark left on his face,

"Fuck that, I'm not showing you what was in that package when I'm getting some perverted brain waves from you!" Senpai barked,

"I'm sorry Senpai, please, I want to see…really." Morinaga pleaded a twinkle of hope in his eyes. Souichi tried his hardest to say no, but a couple of seconds at looking at his Kohai's beautiful green eyes was enough,

"Ugh…fine." Mumbled Souichi. Morinaga nearly jumped with how excited he was becoming. He didn't know why he was getting this way, but something in his heart said that this was very important, and special…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two men stepped inside the darkened room, where they could barely see anything if it weren't for the light shining through the door,

"Why is it so dark in here?" Morinaga asked shuffling over to the window curtain and opening them. But Souichi didn't say anything, he just sat down on his bed and began to get something from underneath his bed.

Morinaga stood still, frozen, when he saw that he pulled out a some kind of photo album….or a scrap book?

Souichi placed the scrapbook on his lap and gave out another sigh. Morinaga unintentionally sat beside his Senpai on the bed causing the man to stare at him suspiciously,

"A scrapbook?" Morinaga asked looking at the blue album with children's stickers placed all over the front cover, and a bold title at the top saying 'Best friends forever!"

Morinaga's heart leapt, he didn't understand why, but something about this scrapbook seemed very familiar,

"Can I look at what's inside Senpai?" Morinaga asked still staring at the scrapbook,

"Fuck no, you wanted to see what I had locked away in my room, and now you have, so leave-!" but Morinaga had already opened the first page while Souichi was shouted, and Morinaga was shocked to find that the picture held two little boys. One with shoulder length ash blond hair, with amber eyes, small glasses, and wore a black t-shirt with jeans, he was roughly around 6-7. The other boy had short dark brown hair, big green eyes, a joyful smile, wearing a pink shirt and shorts…something weird was going on, because Morinaga definitely knew that boy…both of them in fact, very well…

"Senpai…is that boy you?" Morinaga asked pointing at the boy with the ash blond hair,

"Yeah."

"Do you remember that boy's name?" Morinaga asked pointing at the other boy with green eyes,

"No."

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"Senpai…that boy was me."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Summer mystery kiss, Chapter 2

"WHAT!" Souichi exploded, standing up from the bed in both fury and curiosity. Souichi couldn't believe his ears, '_Morinaga…that boy from holiday when I was eight! No that can't possibly be him…how the hell have we crossed paths like this again? Fate…? No that sounds gay, and I'm NOT a homo. Maybe it was a weird coincidence…Wait, how am I sure he's not lying?' _Souichi stared deeply into his Kohai's green eyes, determined to get the truth out him sooner or later,

"Prove it then." Souichi groaned. Morinaga gave a little smile before looking once again at the photo of the two boys,

"I remember once...when I was little, I had around my fifth holiday with my family I think, and we all went to Spain, because of the beautiful beaches and weather…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It was a Wednesday evening, the breeze rather chilly for Spain. I could feel the rain trickle down my rosy cheeks. I didn't care for the weather much, since I was happy to get away from my home town; it's a lot of drama back there, since it was such a small town, roamers fly around so much faster than before, so I definitively have got to keep that in mind if I end up doing anything so reckless within our home town. I pulled out my pink umbrella which I'd just purchased from a shop a couple of moments ago. For a boy like me, I would have been laughed at, but I didn't care, I just didn't want to get wet! _

_My mother and father were still in the shop, and I had to definitively get out of there, since Nii-san started talking about his new girlfriend with our parents, and, I quote, my father said "Well done son, we have a brilliant young boy who is going to pass on the Morinaga name, I sure do hope our Tetsuhiro follows your footsteps…isn't that right Tetsuhiro?" NO! This is getting out of control now, and I'm only seven! I haven't once had, even a small crush on a girl…I only think of them as friends. I mean I've had moments when I thought a girl was pretty, but the only time my heart had even skipped a beat is when Nii-san brings round his friend Maskaki round our house...well I couldn't help it. He's good looking, kind, gentle, and always pays attention to me and no one else, (apart from Nii-san of course)_

_I couldn't possible tell anyone about these secret feelings for Maskaki. It was impossible to explain what I was feeling! It was wrong...wasn't it? I mean a boy and girl are meant to be together, not two boys the same gender! Well at least I've never properly witnessed such a love. But still, even though I've never seen it, does that still mean that it's possible, or am I just dreaming? _

_xXxXxXxXx_

_The rain was beginning to chuck it down now, and I could feel the weight of the rain bounce off my umbrella. The cool air refreshed my mind but the sound of the noisy crowd around me knocked me out of thought,_

_"What is going on?" I asked myself looking around at the distressed people. Most of them were panicking because of the rain, but the others kept there eyes on someone...a certain someone was causing a scene. _

_He also caught my eye within the crowd of people rushing around in the rain. A young boy, around my age I guess, with shoulder length blond hair which was dripping with water, his face was…beautiful! His eyes were a golden colour and his glasses were all smudgy from the rain beating down on him, and his black shirt was sticking to his soft skin as he blindly ran around on the street. He kept bumping onto the people passing by, and swearing at them angrily whenever he did. What was his problem? Wait, can he see? _

_I looked closely at the boys glasses, and it seemed condensation was covering most of the part of the lens. In a huff the boy pulled off the glasses and wipped them on his jeans, and placed them back on. _

_I stopped and stared at this beautiful boy, never have I ever seen someone so amazing looking in my life, he kind of reminds me of Maskaki from the ash blond hair and good looks. The boy stopped and wiped his eyes a second time and gave out a groan,_

"_THIS SUCKS!" shouted the boy shocking everyone who walked by, and even causing children to cry at the outburst. I just giggled,_

"_Are you ok?" I asked walking up to the annoyed boy, my heart skipping a beat in the process. The angered boy stared straight at me puzzled, but his face still striking,_

"_Who are you?" Asked the boy, eyeing up my pink umbrella with curiosity,_

"_My name is Morinaga Tetsuhiro, what is yours?" I asked smiling happily. The boy didn't speak, he just looked around and rubbed his eyes a third time,_

"_Ugh, I have to find my way back home." Groaned the boy, making his way off but my abrupt hand stopped him in his tracks,_

"_Wait…erm…could I walk you…since I have the umbrella—?" I knew it was a risky thing to ask since we were strangers,_

"_Hell no, have you seen that thing, it will make me look stupid, like it's doing for you, what are you, a fag?" the boy barked. I froze, woah, he's mean, and...what did he mean? Fag? Is it so obvious! oh crap. oh well, I don't care, I'm getting more curious about him every second even though he's horrid to me, I wont give up just yet!_

"_Do you know where your meant to be heading…because I've been here five times already and I pretty much know the places around this area like the back of my hand." I chucked. The boy stopped and looked back, raising a distinctive eye brow,_

"_You do?" he asked, rather surprised,_

"_Yep, now where are you heading anyway?" I asked, the boy looked down, trying to think of what to do this situation, but gave up since he had no other choice, did he really wanted to stay lost?_

"_Sunrise hotel but-."_

"_Ah is that the one with the palm trees outside?" I asked, grinning proudly when I saw the boys eyes widened with curiosity,_

"_Yes…" The boy mumbled still surprised,_

"_Then shall we go!" I said excitingly grabbing his hand and pulling him along with pavement,  
>"What the hell, wait a second!" The boy hissed but I kept marching on, still holding his hand.<em>

_"You dont want to stay wet and lost do you now?" I asked, teasing him a bit. The boy growled a curse and gave up in anymore fighting, not saying another word as we ran through the rain._

_After a while the boy snatched his hand away from mine but stood underneath my umbrella for shelter, obviously didn't want to get anymore soaked than before. I felt relieved when the short-tempered boy hadn't ran off in a huff and told me to 'leave him alone' or anything like that, because I was certain that this boy had a place in my heart somewhere, even if I only had met him a couple of minutes ago. And through these three weeks on my summer vacation, I will make him fall for me too._

_The rain still didn't seem to let up, but I didn't mind, because I could still stand so close to this beautiful stranger. I could stay here forever. I wonder what he's thinking at this very moment..._

* * *

><p><em>Who the hell is Morinaga dude thinking? Even though my mind seemed fixed on the path of where we were heading, I was still annoyed a little confused on where on earth his guy had came from! WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN FOLLOWING HIM! IN A PINK UMBRELLA! All I was doing was trying to get home since I was made to go and buy something for Kanako since she was getting hungry and she didn't like anything in the hotel...ugh she's so picky. BUT I got lost. pft, how pitiful. Then again this is my first holiday, and how the hell am I to know where to go? and to top it all off, my glasses is getting destroyed no thanks to the bloody rain. So I'm pretty much blind.<em>

_We turned a corner and I felt a memory of this road rush back to me, but I was still unsure..._

"_It's this way I think." Morinaga mumbled looking around tilting the umbrella up to get a better view of our surroundings,_

"_Ok, I think I know where to go now—."  
>"Nope I'm still walking you." Morinaga murmured. Oh for god sake. If anyone finds out that I got lost and have gotten help, I'm not going to live it down! Especially with this fag helping me!<em>

_ I looked at his big green eyes and paused for a moment...his eyes are actually nice...no, nice is kind of a understatement, they were... dazzling...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? SNAP OUT OF IT SOUICHI! _

_I looked away and nodded quickly, _

"_Fine whatever." I groaned, as we started walking once again._

_We turned another corner and kept walking. Still trying to figure why am I still walking with him. I should just punch him and run since he has no right in blackmailing me into allowing him to walk me. But then again, I didn't really want to get lost again, so I guess...I should thank him, maybe._

_Suddenly a bright flash struck my amber eyes, and I yelped out in suprise,_

"_What the-?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a picture of us…I mean look at us." Morinaga laughed. When my eye sight recovered I saw that he was holding a black camera in his hand. And I guessed that he took the picture because, lets be honest, we did both look a mess from the rain, but annoyingly, I looked the worse since Morinaga had the umbrella in the first place._

"_I'm going to punch you if you take another picture without me knowing! Now delete it!" I shouted trying to grab the camera from Morinaga hands, but I had a lot of trouble since the boy was taller than me, and I couldn't bloody reach it. UGH how annoying, this day isn't going very well for me. Now a stranger had taken a picture of me in this state, what a nerve. _

_In a huff I dropped my arms and a mumbled "for fuck sake..." For a little kid like me I know I shouldn't swear, but what ever. I dont care. It's not like my parents are here, and this kid is seriously getting on my nerves! so I just gave him a death stare, "I don't ever lie, especially about hurting something, so you better watch out Morinaga." I hissed. What the hell is this boy thinking!_

* * *

><p><em>It didn't take us long until we reached the 'sunrise hotel'. And the boy suddenly turned around to me as soon as we reached the front doors, his amber eyes not properly looking into mine for some reason.<em>

"_Thanks for walking me. Bye!" The boy said quickly, hoping for a quick exit, but before I could plead for the boy to come back, a sudden call of a name struck both of us from behind,_

"_SOUICHI!" called a woman like voice. The boy's eyes darted from me to someone who was running towards the hotel,_

"_Oh, hello mother." The boy sighed. Souichi? Is that his name, strangely it seems to fit his personality somehow... _

_A beautiful woman holding a black umbrella hurriedly ran towards us. Her long brown hair followed her from behind, her amber eyes were an exact copy of Souchi's, but they were more gentle and loving that Souchi's. She wore a business suit with a pencil skirt and black high heels. Any man would stop and stare seeing a stunning woman like her about! And she **was **beautiful!_

_When the mother of Souichi stopped in front of us, she just stared at me curiously, and looked at her son, waiting for an answer for the random boy standing in front of her,_

"_Oh, this is Morinaga…he walked me home…" Souichi mumbled, rather distressed about something, probably the fact that he got lost,_

"_He got lost." I laughed, but felt extremely rude for laughing at Souichi in front of his mother, and quickly stopped laughing and looked down nervously. Surprisingly his mother laughed happily and suddenly embraced me! What the-? _

_I gasped with shock and I wasn't the only one, Souichi was shocked too,_

"_Oh thank you Morinaga-kun for looking after my boy while lost, you're a saviour!" she gasped squeezing me tighter and tighter, her arms were so inviting and I smiled sadly, never have I ever had been properly hugged by anyone from my family...Souchi is lucky to have a mother like this. _

"_No…problem…miss…"I gasped between breaths from the tight embrace,_

"_MUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Souichi shouted looking puzzled more than angry. Shortly his mother released me and patted me on the head, with a apologetic smile,_

"_I'm sorry Morinaga-kun, it seems I'm meeting one of Souichi's friends for the first time." She giggled,_

"_Mum seriously." Souichi growled, his cheeks a little pink,_

"_First friend…? You mean Souichi never had any friends?" I asked looking round at the blushing boy,_

"_W-Wha? Woah don't call me Souichi, call me Tatsumi baka." The red faced boy groaned,_

"_You don't have to be rude to our guest Souichi, and stop being all embarrassed that you have no friends…"_

"_MUM!" Souichi shouted crossing his arms in a temper, his face much redder than before...how cute 3. But all she did was laugh,_

"_Don't worry about him Morinaga-kun, why don't you come inside, since it's still pouring down with rain?" she asked smiling kindly. _

_I looked at her, and then at Souichi who was in a huff still, but I didn't particularly wanted to go back right now…what harm could happen if I go with them?_

"_Ok…if you don't mind-."_

"_Of course we don't, don't we Souichi?" she purred slyly looking at her son, awaiting an answer, but he just hissed something and storming inside,_

"_Don't mind him, he's always like that." She sighed,_

"_Always?" I asked, she nodded sadly, "I guess that's what makes him extraordinary, and it makes him much less boring than the people than I know..." I chuckled to myself, but shockingly she heard me and just stared at me, with pure astonishment,_

"_You're the first person ever to say something like that about my son…" she mumbled, her eyes glittering, "Thank you." _

_I felt my heart and cheeks to warm, as if I've done the greatest deed to this woman, and it felt immense! _

"_You really don't have to thank me, I'm just saying what I feel about your son…"_

"_And what __**do**__ you feel for him then?" she asked raising an eye brow with a smile. I gasped and stepped back, it seems as if she can see right through me! It's as if she's reading my mind…does she know…I like him?_

_Yes I admit it. I like Souichi. A stranger. Yes I know it's stupid, but I never believed in 'love at first sight' until now…._

_I like Souichi…but how will his mother react? Or especially…how will Souichi react if he ever finds out? Oh crap…if he'd ever found out…I'd be dead for sure!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's a little fast going but I got a little over excited in writing it haha :') Will be much more careful next time. <em>**

**_But poor friendless Souichi xD Morinaga will be his first, ahw couldn't help it. Souichi's mum is a sweetheart aint she :3 _**

**_Love all of my reviews from you guys, much thankful :3 xx Please make my day with a awesomeness review :D xxxxxxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Summers mystery kiss, chapter 3

"_Well?" Souichi's mother awaited my answer. I was still a little confused in my own feelings for the beautiful new comer. But I knew I certainly felt something for Souichi, that was the reason I approached such a person on the streets, otherwise I would have just kept walking, afraid of if he would have hit me if I had accidently gotten to close to him without saying 'hello' as such._

_From what I've seen of Souichi, he seems short tempered, shy, grouchy and withdrawn with him having no friends and hardly wanted to be anywhere near me. But I think he needs someone to put him in his place, and to…nicely, force him into a friendship…since if I was too soft on him, then he would definitely walk all over me like my family does to me all of the time. Therefore whenever I get a chance, I will find out Souichi and try with all my strength to get on his good side, whatever the cost._

"_I…I don't know…I like him…I guess…" I mumbled, cheeks growing pink,_

"_You guess?" she chuckled, "Would you like to be my sons friend or more?" she asked with a wink. My cheeks increased in colour. No, she can't possibly read my mind! How does she know that I have feelings for him? _

"_How did you-?"_

"_Mothers know these things I suppose." She sighed, a kind smile brightening her beautiful face. _

'_Mothers know these things' do they? My mother surely doesn't. And she's definitely not as kind and generous as this woman…I'm so envious of Souichi. All I've ever wished for was someone to love me back for whom I truly am…and so far, that wish hasn't once came true. And I sadly doubt it will at this moment. But if I ever had a mother like Souichi had…I would probably be the happiest boy alive. _

"_Do you ever think…Tatsumi would ever consider…liking me back?" I asked, ignoring my mind telling me to keep it all locked up like before, and followed my heart for the first time, and came out with it, to this gorgeous stranger I had just met,_

"_So it is true, I thought so." She sighed, still a smile remaining on her dazzling face, "But I doubt that Souichi will admit such feelings to a person, how ever much he loves them, __**especially**__ you being a boy…but he hasn't been very interested in relationships just yet, and hasn't once said anything about a girl being pretty or anything along those lines…he's too wrapped up around school and work." She sighed, slight annoyed in how 'un school boy' her son was. _

_In her eyes, her son was meant to be like every other boy; go out with their mates, have fun and to get girlfriends. But no, her son hated people, he felt uncomfortable being around people he doesn't know, and just liked either being alone or with his family. _

"_Wrapped up in school work?" I asked curiously. Never had I met another person who loved school, everyone else was all wrapped up in football, friends and girls…It was hard for me to have the same hobbies as my friends at school, but I still find a convocation and find friends easily, because that's the way I am I guess. Souichi's mother nodded,_

"_Yes, he's a total freak for work, and doesn't come off his laptop, and even took it on holiday! It's so hard for him to find friends this way…" she sighed, "You like school Morinaga?" she asked, her beautiful ashen eyes shinning beautifully,_

"_Yes I love it! But I would never call myself a freak." I laughed. Souichi's mother looked at me surprised,_

"_You love school too? That's great, what kind of subject do you enjoy more then?" She asked, leaning in slightly, as if testing me,_

"_Science! No doubt about it! I have a dream to be a top scientist…but I don't know what type of scientific genre yet…" I laughed, but slowed down when the beautiful woman's eyes widened, purely shocked,_

"_Souichi loves science too…this is weird." She laughed leaned back, with a comfortable smile, _

"_Really! I would LOVE to talk to your son sometime about science, I know no one who loves it as much as me." I gasped excited with the thought of Souichi being actually interested in a conversation with me! _

_Souichi's mother grinned and nodded, pleased with a thought of her own that her son would finally find a friend for once. But suddenly a thought sprung to mind,_

"_Hey Morinaga…how about you and my son should have a play date sometime…to get to know each other and all that jazz—"_

"_YES!" I gasped. But paused from my excitement to find that the beautiful woman was actually going carry on with the sentence, "I'm sorry…I just wanted to let you know…that I would like that very much…" I mumbled, with an awkward laugh at the end. But she waved it away and clapped her hands together, pleased,_

"_Excellent, so we have a date happening! But I should really talk to your parents first." She said…he striking smile fading when she saw my eyes drop,_

"_I don't think that's possible…they wouldn't care anyway, their too busy treating my brother…" I sighed sadly._

_After a long and awkward silence she finally broke the silence with a loud cough,_

"_Okay then…how about tomorrow if you're not busy—"_

"_Alright, tomorrow it is!" I jumped excitedly. She just laughed, _

"_Great…now all I have to do…is to tell Souichi…" she mumbled. We both looked at each other worriedly…_

_This should be good._


	4. Chapter 4

Summers mystery kiss, chapter four

"_Stupid kid…" I mumbled to myself, grabbing the bathroom towel and rubbing it violently over my own long ash blond hair. Being back inside the hotel room calmed me slightly, feeling a little more comfortable…but with the acknowledge that that strange boy, Morinaga, is still out there, chatting to my mum as if they were best friends…creeps me out! _

_I made my way into the living room and slumped down on the sofa with a loud sigh,_

"_What is taking that woman so long…?" I mumbled to myself, curling my damp hair with my fingers in anticipation, when abruptly the door from one of the bedrooms creaked open, and Tomoe came trudging unenthusiastically out from the room, rubbing the tiredness out of his yellow eyes. _

_I managed to mumble a simple 'hello' which suddenly set Tomoe out of his sleepy daze, and into a hyper happy mood—completely the opposite to what I'm feeling at this moment in time._

_Tomoe abruptly rushed over to me, his tiny arms wide open and legs moving at a fast pace; ready to pace into a big hug…and that's exactly what he did. The petite body of my little bro jumped up into the air and fell straight onto me on the sofa. I yelped out from the sharp pain of his bony elbow stabbing straight into my stomach,_

"_Tomoe! Watch it!" I groaned in pain, quickly moving his elbow, _

"_Oh…sorry Souichi Nii-san…have you got the food for me and Kanako?" Tomoe asked, his big girly eyes gleaming prettily,_

"_Erm…no, something came up, and I couldn't get the food…" I mumbled, grabbing back the towel which was knocked off by Tomoe's hug. All of a suddenly, out of the blue Tomoe's eyes became watery, and tears began to flow down his beautiful little face, "Tomoe?" I gasped, quickly wiping away is streaming tears, _"Why are you crying you BAKA?" I yelled,

"B-but the food…I'm hungry…!" Tomoe cried. I face palmed myself,

"You're an idiot you know that." I moaned, patting the silly boy crying on my lap.

A couple of moments later the boy finally calmed down, and stood back up, allowing me to move around once more. Tomoe perked his head up and looked around worriedly,

"Where's mommy?" Tomoe asked,

"The last time I saw her, was outside just now, she was talking to—" I stopped. My mother was talking to…Morinaga.

I made my way over to the hotel window, and peered down to the entrance of the hotel. My mother and that weird boy Morinaga was still standing down there chatting. Not only chatting, but laughing, and smiling…mum hasn't looked that happy with someone before, and especially with Morinaga being a stranger! I guess I have to give that Morinaga credit for making my mum smile…because I tell you; it is pretty hard making her to smile. She's like me, cruel, selfish, nasty when needs to be, tough on love and gives dad a right old beating when he's done something wrong. Even though she doesn't show it in front of Morinaga, she is truly me at heart…well I say she's like me, what I'm meant to say is I'm her. But I don't act all nice in front of people though, I'm not that strange.

Finally it looked as if Mum was saying her goodbyes, and turned into the hotel entrance. As Morinaga walked away into the distance, he stopped suddenly and turned around and scanned the hotel windows…when abruptly stopped when seeing my face peering at him. The happy sod waved cheerfully with a big grin of his silly little face. And in a huff I closed the curtains and turned around, arms crossed in a tantrum matter.

Moments later, mum came through the door with a sparkle in her big yellow eyes,

"That Morinaga is one adorable kid." She sighed, putting her umbrella down by the door with a grin still glued on her pretty face,

"Not really…" I huffed. My mother, Hana Tatsumi, turned to me with sharp eyes,

"Yes he is, and how rude were you to storm off like you did! Huh Souichi!" snapped Hana,

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you were going to invite a random stranger inside! It's weird—"

"You're weird." Hana moaned, half laughing. I crossed my arms, knowing a fight was going to rise between both the Tatsumi relatives…

"Look Souichi, I seriously want you to understand that Morinaga is a great start for you getting friends for once in your life." She said enthusiastically,

"What if I don't want a friend?" I groaned,

"Everybody needs a friend baka." She groaned back,

"No not me."

"Well…if not a friend then…how about a boyfriend…?" Hana asked, her shifty eyes locked straight on mine, as I froze intensely,

"WHAT!" I roared, causing Tomoe to cry in the other room from the fright, but none of us really took notice since that kid is always fricking crying.

Hana nodded, looking purely serious,

"Yes, how about thinking about going out with Morinaga…you know, once you get to know him of course." She sighed, giving up and storming off into the living room to take care of the crying child. I followed her straight into the living room, anger rising,

"Mum I'm not a fricking fag!" I shouted,

"Language, fucking hell…" Hana moaned,

"Language? Talk about yourself! You swear like a sailor." I hissed,

"And so what if I do?" Hana placed Tomoe down on the couch and turned around to face me again,

"Look Souichi…I know your against homosexuality and is a right old arse when point blankly I can't understand how you'll get someone with a personality like this—"

"I get my personality from you." I groaned,

"Well what ever…but take this opportunity for once in your life to find someone—"

"Mum I'm only ten!" I hissed,

"Could you stop interrupting me?" when she saw me look away in annoyance she took it as a chance to carry on, "But tomorrow me and Morinaga-kun have arranged a play date for you too." I went to argue but she quickly carried on, "you two have more things in common than you think…and I don't want any word that is bad coming out of your mouth of yours, you got it?"

"…fine…"

"Good! Glad to hear it….now go out and get the kids some food, they seem to be hungry." She sighed, laughing evilly when she heard my curses as she walked away,

"REALLY?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it was a little short, but I just had to have that chapter were Souichi is so powerless towards his mum :') <strong>_

**ahah thank you for telling Hana's real name...I felt a little silly in forgotting her name. As yes her wonderful personality is where the tyrant son gets his haha :3 His dad is completely the opposite to Souichi dont you think? (from the manga) So where else would our Tyrant get his personality :3**

**Please review :D since the next chapter is gonna be cute... :D :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Summers mystery kiss, chapter five

"_Wakey, Wakey Souichi, Morinaga-kun will be here in a few hours, you better get sorted out!" Hana sighed happily, gently tugging on the bed sheets. But when I gave nothing but an annoyed groan, she grumbled, "Well if your going to be like that…" she swiftly pulled on the cover, hard, and it went flying off the bed, and with my hands entwined in the bed sheet…I went along with it. _

_I landed straight on head with a loud thump, causing Hana to wince imagining the pain that I must have gotten…and my head did bloody hurt! _

"_MUM!" I shouted, sitting up rubbing the painful spot on my head,_

"_Well it wasn't my fault you didn't move…" Hana pouted, "And anyway, we need to make you look nice and pretty for when Morinaga comes over!" she said, loudly clapping her hands happily,_

"_We?" I asked worried, but just as I've said that Tomoe and my silly old man appeared through the door way. Tomoe was holding one of mum's make up set, and dad was holding a towel and a hair dryer, with a cheesy grin, "H-huh?" I stuttered, watching as my family made there way into my small bedroom,_

"_You are going to end up looking so cute!" Hana gasped excited,_

"_Yes Nii-san, I can't wait to put some eye shadow on you!" giggle Tomoe,_

"_Sorry son...your mother forced me to help." Chuckled father helplessly. _

_I shot out of bed as soon as Tomoe opened the make up set,_

"_HELL NO, GET OUT!" I shouted throwing a pillow at my mums face,_

"_But we need to make you up—"_

"_I can do it myself, so leave me alone to it!" _

"_Come on Hana dear, leave him alone…" My dad drifted off when Hana shot him an agitated look, causing my old man to instantly back off,_

"_Souichi, are you sure…?" _

"_Yes I'm bloody sure." I groaned at my mum. She nodded,_

"_Fine…but I don't want to hear any complains that you can't find any clothing, or your hair isn't right and you need help! Because I'm not helping you." Hana groaned,_

"_Whatever, now could you leave?" _

_My parents and Tomoe shortly left, finally give me time to actually breathe for once. I laid straight back down on my bed, and allowed my thoughts to come rushing right back into my own mind once again, 'Now that that's over…I should really sort myself out, but I don't get why they were so over reacting about Morinaga coming over! I mean he's just a stranger and all…' but suddenly a weird feeling came knocking at the pit of my stomach as I stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror,_

"_Hm…I look like crap…I should really start getting a move on."_

_I grabbed a simple white long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and slipped them on. Brushed my teeth and washed my face and tied up my long ash blonde hair. When I was done and happy with how I looked, I grabbed my school books and left the room. _

_I sat down on the hotel dinning table, and began at my work as mum cooked breakfast in the kitchen. My old man was hugging Kanako and Tomoe on the sofa while watching something on the T.V. _

_Science, which was the main thing I study at home. Ever since I was a baby, I've been profound around science, and so far I haven't met anyone else who had felt the same way as me about that subject…but that's fine, because their all stupid anyway. _

_An hour later of studying, the door knocked abruptly, causing Hana to drop the huge ladle she was holding, causing it to drop to the ground, and ran right over to the door and opened it…there was Tetsuhiro Morinaga, standing there, wide green beautiful eyes, black short sleeved top and light blue jeans and trainers. He looks so innocent and sweet but I sense something odd about him…_

_I turned my head away from the innocent boy and carried on with my revision, acting as if he was never there. It didn't take long until Morinaga shyly tapped me on my shoulder,_

"_Yes?" I asked annoyed looking around, to find that Morinaga had brought a school rucksack, similar to mine, "What's that?" I asked, _

"_Your mum told me that you were into school, and mainly science…so I brought my school work too." Morinaga mumbled with a cute blush resting upon his soft cheeks,_

"_Wait, you had brought your school books on holiday…why?" I was becoming more curious about this boy. Morinaga rested the bag on the table, and took a seat beside me,_

"_I don't like leaving without it I guess, I'm a sucker for science and love to sit at home and do some revision…after hanging out with my friends of course, I'm not that weird—" Morinaga was caught of his sentence when he saw he touched a nerve of mine. Did he just call me weird? Since I have no friends I don't have any choice but to be alone every night, it's not my fault, and anyway, it's their loss in not wanting to be my friend!_

"_You like science?" Morinaga nodded, that's strange…I haven't seen anyone else who liked it…I stopped. A thought suddenly struck when Hana walked into the room, smiling deviously at Morinaga and me…the conversation yesterday, did my mum suddenly mention I was into science therefore making Morinaga to 'like' it too…well if that's the case, let me test the fucker. _

_I randomly thought of a question I knew well, and would certainly catch Morinaga off his tracks…_

"_Alright, answer this…what is the __famous New Zealand scientist Ernest Rutherford was awarded a Nobel Prize in which field?"I asked proudly. Morinaga's face froze but it didn't stay for long when his face suddenly lit up with a smile,_

"_Physicist Chemist." Morinaga said happily. A sharp growl escaped from my mouth when this green eyed idiot was actually right. Damn! _

"_What is the fourth most abundant element in the universe in terms of mass?" I asked, hoping he'd get it wrong so I could rub it into this little kids face,_

"_Carbon." Morinaga laughed. GOD SAKE! How the hell is this little boy as smart as me! The young boy sighed and began to fondle with his bag, _

"_Morinaga, how do you know so much?" I asked curiously, I need to know how someone younger than me knows this kind of stuff,_

"_How do I know? Well I do like to revise at home a lot as I've said, and I guess you do too seeming you've asked me these questions." Morinaga asked with still a smile remaining on his pretty little face. Is he trying to smart with me or something…I will knock that smile off his flipping face if he carries this on._

_I nodded with a sigh. Morinaga looked into his own bag as the silence swallowed the whole room. But as he looked down at the bag, his eyes wandered down on himself,_

"_Hey Tatsumi, would you like to play with my spaceship?" Morinaga asked, eyes still focused on himself. I froze, looking up at the baka boy surprised at what he meant by 'spaceship'. _

"_Excuse me…?" I stuttered, shock and terror growing. My mother pausing in mid walk to the kitchen, both our eyes glued to the strange boy,_

"_Yeah it's fun to play with, because it's so big!" _

"_Woah WHAT!" _

"_Also the cool thing about it, when you rub the top of it stuff comes out of it when it's about to land and also—"_

"_MORINAGA YOU SICK BASTARD!" I shouted, grabbing three of my revision books and slamming it over the perverts head. The baka fell down with a yelp,_

"_Ouch…what was that for?" Morinaga cried,_

"_YOU DISGUSTING HOMO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR 'SPACESHIP'!" I screamed. The whole room turned silent…actually the whole hotel turned silent. Shit they had better not heard me. Morinaga paused for a moment, then brought out an object out of his backpack…a spaceship…a big blue and white spaceship. Ah…I think I've mistaken what he's said…woops. _

_Morinaga placed the spaceship on the table, with a confused look glued on his soft face,_

"_What did you think I meant?" he asked, looking round at Hana for an answer. But all my mum did was give a wink and quickly exit the room to leave us two alone with the _spaceship_. But when Morinaga looked back at me his face was bright red,_

"_Oh…!" he stuttered. Not even realising it, my face was the same colour as his, and as we stood there staring at the spaceship on the table…we knew our new 'friendship' was surely going to be…one weird ride._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, Morinaga's spaceship inuendo :D XD <strong>_

_**Hope you guys liked it, and sorry it took so long, -stupid school work -.- but keep your eyes open for the next chapter :D**_

_**Please review :D**  
><em>


End file.
